DragonWars
'''DragonWars '''is a series created by LegendofZeldaisAwesome3. Characters Heroes Zackary/Zack Zackary is the main hero in DragonWars. Sent to the past to study the DragonWar and saw that he messed everything up in the future. When he came back he saw that the Dargons have won against the humans. He meets ateam of suriviors Jake, Hellen, Noir, Mecha Dragon, and Gyro. Zackary then joined the DragonArmy and became the leader and holder of the Dragon Sword. He has a crush on Hellen. Jake Jake is the mechanic of the DragonArmy and best friends with Gyro. He is the one that creates the weapons, armor, and gear for the DragonArmy. He was going to be the one to pull out the Dragon Sword but Zackary beat him on the way there. He was the one who made Zackary the leader and nicknamed him Zack. Gyro and Mecha Dragon Gyro is the guardian for the base along with his best robot friend Mecha Dragon. Gyro found a dragon severely injured and gave it robot parts. Now it's a strong robot who Hellen called Mecha Dragon. Gyro was told to stay outside with Mecha Dragon to guard the base from evil dragons. Noir Noir is an emo ninja soilder who spends most of his time fighting dragons. His family was killed during the DragonWar and he vows to kill every dragon he sees. He dosen't really talk much but he has formed a special bond with Jake and Zack. He likes whenever the 3 are together. Hellen Hellen is the commander of the soliders for the DragonArmy. She has no idea that Zackary has a crush on her and he dosen't know that she has a crush on him. She likes Zack so much to the point of even having dreams about him. She acts like she hates him to hide her feelings. Villains Dragons The dragons are the army that destroyed the world in DragonWars. They are the second main villain in the series. There are 5 types of dragons. Normal Dragons Normal dragons are the most basic dragons out there. There are more if them then the next. Super Dragons Super dragons are super-powered normal dragons. They breath blue fire and can fly faster and have laser eyes. Mega Dragons Mega dragons are giant red dragons with one big eye and can shoot lasers from it's mouth and eye. Element Dragons Element dragons look alot like normal dragons but they can shoot fire, ice, wind, grass, and water. Cyber Dragons Cyber Dragons are robot dragons that can transform into tanks and airplanes. Mecha Dragon is the only one in existance. Queen Dragon The Queen Dragon is a giant red dragon with one yellow glowing eye that it can shoot fire from. The eye of the Queen Dragon is the most powerful item ever. After her defeat Jack used her eye to make the Super Dragon Sword. Weapons Dragon Sword The Dragon Sword is the only sword that can kill Queen Dragon. Jake used the dragon scales to make it. Super Dragon Sword The Super Dragon Sword is a recreation of the Dragon Sword but stronger. It is made out of metal alloy and it has the Eye of the Queen on it so it can shoot fire. Stages #Nitro City #DragonWar Battlefeild #Nitro City Ruins #DragonArmy Base #Mecha Dragon Sky Patrol 1 #Mecha Dragon Sky Patrol 2 #Dragon City #Dragon Castle #Queen Dragon's Throne #Retreat #Dragon Cave 1 #Dragon Cave 2 #Dragon Cave 3 #Nitro City (Present) #Time Post #Dragon Rush #Nitro City (Past) #Zack's House #Nitro City (Future) #Final Blast Bosses #Super Dragon #Mega Dragon #Element Dragon #Queen and Mecha #Queen #Queen Finale Category:Game Series Category:Original Series Category:Fan Games Category:Games